Nanomaterials are emerging new technologies with little or no known toxicity and carcinogenicity studies having been performed; therefore the potential for human health effects is unknown. 30-Day inhalation toxicity and tissue burden study (includes groups of animals held for up to 4 months after the end of exposure) of 1020 long multiwalled carbon nanotubes, are in the in life phase. Keywords: nanotechnology, nanomaterials, nanotech, nanoscale, multiwalled carbon nanotubes